open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Drow Ranger
Traxex, the Drow Ranger, is a ranged agility hero that deals lots of damage while capable to knock the enemies away from her and buffs allies. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore Drow Ranger's given name is Traxex--a name well suited to the short, trollish, rather repulsive Drow people. But Traxex herself is not a Drow. Her parents were travelers in a caravan set upon by bandits, whose noisy slaughter of innocents roused the ire of the quiet Drow people. After the battle settled, the Drow discovered a small girl-child hiding in the ruined wagons, and agreed she could not be abandoned. Even as child, Traxex showed herself naturally adept at the arts they prized: Stealth, silence, subtlety. In spirit, if not in physique, she might have been a Drow changeling, returned to her proper home. But as she grew, she towered above her family and came to think of herself as ugly. After all, her features were smooth and symmetrical, entirely devoid of warts and coarse whiskers. Estranged from her adopted tribe, she withdrew to live alone in the woods. Lost travelers who find their way from the forest sometimes speak of an impossibly beautiful Ranger who peered at them from deep among the trees, then vanished like a dream before they could approach. Lithe and stealthy, icy hot, she moves like mist in silence. That whispering you hear is her frozen arrows finding an enemy's heart. Abilities Q: Frost Arrows 12 mana Ability: Target Unit/Autocast || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Physical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Adds a freezing effect to Drow's attacks, slowing enemy movement. Lasts 1.5 seconds on Heroes, and 7 seconds on creeps. Cast Range: 625 Move Speed Slow: 16%/32%/48%/64%/70%/75% --- W: Gust 90 mana || 16/15/14/13/13/13 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Releases a wave that silences and knocks back enemy units. Knockback distance is relative to how close they are to you. Cast Range: 900 (Talent 1450) Cast Point: 0.25 Travel Distance: 900 (Talent 1450) Wave Width: 250 Max Knockback Distance: 350 (Talent 900) Knockback Duration: 0.6/0.7/0.8/0.9/1/1.1 Silence Duration: 3/4/5/6/7/8 (Talent 6/7/8/9/10/11) --- E: Precision Aura Ability: No Target/Aura || Affects: Allies Adds bonus damage to the physical attack of allied, ranged Hero units on the map based on a percentage of Drow's agility. Affects creeps for 0.5 seconds when cast. Radius: Global Agility as Ranged Damage Bonus: 10%/20%/30%/40%/50%/60% (Talent 30%/40%/50%/60%/70%/80%) Duration: 30 --- R: Marksmanship Ability: Passive || Affects: Self Drow's experiences in battle improve her accuracy and effectiveness in combat, providing a passive bonus to Agility. Grants no bonus if there are enemy heroes within 400 range. Enemy Hero Search Radius: 400 Agility Bonus: 40/60/80/180/280 (Talent 60/80/100/200/300) Splinter Search Radius: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 375) Max Splinter Targets: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 2) Splinter Damage Reduction: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 50%) Note: -''Aghanim's Scepter'' Effect: Causes Drow's attack to splinter on the target to 2 nearby units with reduced damage. Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source